


You & Me, We're Electricity

by StillNotGinger10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, lack of control of powers, weather effects Barry and Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Barry didn’t know if lightning affected all metas or if it just affected him because he’d been struck, but ever since the particle accelerator exploded, every time those sudden bursts of electrical energy shot across the sky, Barry was filled with energy too. He didn’t know anyone felt the same until Mark. Maybe because the Mardons’ plane had also been struck by lightning, Mark was just as affected by storms as Barry.Mark understood him, and he gave Barry a new outlet for his energy.





	You & Me, We're Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Written at the request of a-redharlequin, who simply asked for some flashweather and got a lot more than she bargained for lol
> 
> Thank for the prompt! I haven't written smut in forever and was thinking about giving it another try. You gave me the perfect excuse XD
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr here: https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/post/171950302491/how-about-flashweather-barrymardon
> 
> If I need to change the rating or add more tags, please let me know.

Barry didn’t know if lightning affected all metas or if it just affected him because he’d been struck, but ever since the particle accelerator exploded, every time those sudden bursts of electrical energy shot across the sky, Barry was filled with energy too. A thunderstorm could keep him thrumming with constant energy, and every bolt of lightning during that storm only made it worse. Like an electric shock, except it didn’t hurt, not really. It made him want to run. It made him need to do _something_ , to move. Staying still seemed maddening as he couldn't stop the world from slowing down. And he couldn't force himself to move at its snail’s pace.

He didn’t know anyone felt the same until Mark. Maybe because the Mardons’ plane had been struck by lightning too, Mark was just as affected by storms as Barry. He couldn’t outrun the lightning bolts and the world didn’t slow for him, but he knew how Barry felt. He knew what it was like to have lightning make you feel like you’d just drank every drop of coffee in Jitters, to have so much energy you didn't know what to do with yourself, to not have anyone understand why your mood could change as quickly and as often as the weather.

Mark understood, and he gave Barry a new outlet for his energy.

He was just as on edge as Barry when he walked in the door on a stormy day, so he went along with Barry without complaint when he was hauled away from the door the second it closed. When he was pressed against the wall. When Barry, shirtless, pressed against him and kissed him a little too hard.

Just as Barry went along with Mark’s movements when he pushed away from the wall. When he steered Barry down the hall. When he broke their kiss to toss Barry onto the bed.

Barry only waited long enough for Mark to take off his own shirt before he was speeding forward and pulling his boyfriend down with him and rolling them so that he was on top. He straddled Mark’s waist, felt Mark’s thighs beneath his own, and fought with every part of his being not to grind down. Not too much at least. He didn’t want this to end too quickly, even if it was difficult to move at any speed but fast at that moment.

He looked down at Mark, and paused—as much as he could, he knew it might not seem like he did to Mark—before running his hands from Mark’s hips, up his chest, to his arms as he leaned down. He had already kissed his way down Mark’s neck before he’d realized he was using his speed again. His hands tightened unconsciously as he took a deep breath and forced himself to slow down. He kissed Mark’s collar bone and ran his tongue along tan skin as he made his way towards a pert nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, too, before leaning down to suck on the nub.

Mark gasped, and his hips hitched up as his hands grabbed at Barry’s back, nails digging into Barry’s skin as he pulled him closer. Normally, Barry would go slower, he’d take his time wringing every gasp, moan, and sigh from Mark that he could before he gave him any real relief, but Barry couldn’t handle slow tonight.

He continued downward, eyes closed tight in an effort to stay at normal speed and kissed every bit of skin that touched his lips. His hands grasped blindly for Mark’s fly and unzipped it as soon as they touched the metal. He opened his eyes as his chin hit denim, and he had them both undressed before Mark could even blink. He’d slow down for the next part.

Making sure to go slow, to take his time, to move at a pace Mark could see, could _feel_ , Barry took him gently in hand and began to stroke. He kept up the motion as he placed a kiss at the base before running his tongue up Mark’s shaft.

That earned him another hitch of Mark’s hips, and Barry smirked as he gave a few more long licks before finally popping the head in his mouth. A swirl of his tongue and a long suck were all it took to have Mark moaning and moving his hips again as his hand came down to Barry’s hair. Rather than hold him down, Barry tried to move with him as he began to bob his head.

He hadn’t even realized he was getting as affected as Mark until the hand in his hair began to tug, to pull him off, as Mark rasped out, “Barry.” He’d been using his speed again.

“Sorry,” Barry said as soon as his mouth was free. He repeated the word over and over between soft kissed to the head of Mark’s cock, to his hip bone, to his navel.

The hand in his hair moved to Barry’s shoulder before Mark was pulling him up and kissing him, smothering Barry’s apologies with his mouth.

“It’s okay,” Mark said when they came apart, hands already working to undo Barry’s pants too.

Barry wanted to say something back, but instead he kissed Mark again. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, and his undone fly was only taking the edge off. He couldn't help but start to grind his hips down before Mark had even finished, pressing himself against Mark’s hands and hip. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more, but he couldn't find the words to say that. Just a whimper as he broke the kiss and a broken utterance of Mark’s name.

“It’s okay,” Mark said again. “I know, Barry, I know.”

Then, Barry was being flipped, and Mark was on top. His hands were on either side of Barry’s head as his lips caught Barry’s again and he began to grind down just as Barry had a minute ago. They were aligned better this time, rubbing against each other with every thrust.

Barry grabbed Mark’s hips and pulled him down harder as he began moving his own hips up. He meant to go farther than this, to do more for Mark this time, but he was so close he knew he couldn’t. Storms always ended this way, neither of them being able to hold out long enough to even finish taking their clothes off.

“Mark,” Barry repeated, over and over, muffled until Mark pulled back with a growl to latch onto Barry’s neck. That was enough to make Barry slip into super speed again as his mindless words grew deeper as his throat vibrated.

Another bolt of lightning outside, another jolt of energy for both of them, as Mark’s kisses turned to bites and Barry couldn’t slow down anymore. A few seconds later and they both came just as the brightest light yet arched through the sky and struck close enough that thunder instantly rumbled through the building. As the noise died down, so did Barry’s vibrations, and Mark fell against him, just as spent and exhausted as he was.

Barry reached up just enough to lazily run his fingers through Mark’s hair. Even that made his arm feel like it was weighted down. Every part of him felt slow and heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Mark’s hand smoothed down Barry’s side, trying to return the gesture even though he was clearly just as tired.

Barry couldn't remember how he handled storms before he had Mark, but he knew nothing would ever work as well as this.


End file.
